The Current of the Hunt
by Mach Tails
Summary: Percy Jackson has just finished the Second Giant War with his friends and is looking for relaxation. But when his whole world comes crumbling down around him, he's ready to give it all up. But the gods have a different plan for him. As the first ever guardian of the Hunters of Artemis, Percy faces a problem. Will this duty help him piece his life back together? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've decided to start a Pertemis fan fiction. I want it to be the best since there are a lot of other Pertemis stories out there. I'm still deciding if I should have Chaos or not. There are other great Pertemis fan fictions out there. Such as The Love of Artemis by Noble LVX, Everlasting Promises by Starblade176, and Titan of the Hunt by vPxForerunner. Tell me if you know other great ones.** **But, enough of that. I want you to enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The End of Gaea

(Percy)

The sky was gray. After we beat the giants, with the help of the gods, we had to head back to Camp Half-Blood where Gaea was waking. Leo struggled to keep the ship straight. It was probably hard for him.

After all, Zeus had slapped us across the world. I wondered if he had had practice by slapping a baby's bottom. Suddenly I pictured a strange image of Zeus slapping baby Jason's naked butt. No, now wasn't the time for those sorts of things. As the form of Camp Half-Blood came into view, I yelled at Leo.

"Leo! Slow the ship down!" Leo couldn't hear me due to the fact that we were probably breaking the sound barrier.

I concentrated from my place being strapped against the mast pole. I summoned a few water molecules and formed a small ball of water. I sent it flying towards Leo, who turned around in surprise. I waved at him.

"SLOW THE SHIP DOWN!" He nodded and started spinning his Wii controller wildly while somehow flipping a bunch of switches. I should mention that Leo is very, very ADHD.

The ship slowed down, but not much. Suddenly, I heard a cracking sound behind me. I quickly turned around and saw that the mast had a great crack in it.

"Shit!" I tried to untie myself, cursing quietly, but the mast snapped off with a loud crack.

I went flying off the ship, screaming as I went. Suddenly I was pulled back up by a great force, the mast falling without me.

I found myself in Frank the dragon's claw. I saw Hazel riding on Frank's back. Annabeth was sitting behind her. I smiled at Frank, who gave me a warm dragon smile. And I mean warm. Fire was spilling out of Frank's mouth aimed below at the huge mass of monsters.

I stared at the Argo II. It was starting to burn up. I saw a current of air jet away from the ship. Then the ship sailed and made its last landing as it crashed into a valley and exploded in a fiery aura. Suddenly, a 40 foot long bronze dragon with a small rider on it burst from the wreckage.

"OOOOOHHHHH YYYEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leo yelled. "POTTY SLUDGE GONNA GET IT NOW! FESTUS IS BACK!" He, Jason, and Piper glided beside us. We stared down at our camp. I looked at the others.

"Let's do this." I said. Frank dove down. I held on as long as I could, but eventually I fell off. As I hit the ground, I did a combat roll and kicked a rogue centaur, a trick that Chiron had taught me at a humiliating cost. As I fought through monsters, I bumped into Nico.

"Percy!" His face lit with delight. I grinned. After the House of Hades, Nico really treated me as his cousin, more like his brother.

"How's it going cuz?" I said as I slashed an earthen ghost in the stomach, causing it to crumble to dust.

"Oh, the usual," Nico said, "But this might get out of hand if we don't stop it soon." I nodded.

Together, we became a killing machine, ready for anything. I would slash forward, cutting a path for us through the mob of monsters. If a monster put up a real fight, I would slash it 3 times, and then toss it to Nico, who launched it forward to clear a better path.

We had made our way pretty far, when there was rumbling. I saw Reyna riding Blackjack(what the heck?)who was leading a large herd of pegasi into battle. Thankfully, they had a smart battle plan. They would confuse their enemies by zooming around the air, and then Blackjack would ride close to the monster, allowing Reyna to slash it with her gladius.

Then we saw Octavian running to Thalia's tree. Peleus wasn't there to stop him, unfortunately. I could see he was fighting instead. Nico pointed.

"Look!" he said. I looked and I saw an onager planted next to Thalia's tree. I burned with anger. How dare Octavian disgrace Thalia's tree like that!

Nico and I followed Octavian up the we caught up with him, we saw him firing upon the Greeks, Romans, and monsters.

"DIE!" he screamed. "I shall be the savior of New Rome!" Suddenly, he turned to us. His face was full of fear.

"You Graceus scum!" he cried. "You will never win! Apollo favors me!"

At this point, I pushed Octavian to the ground.

"Listen you scum." I growled. "I am not the one who endangered both aspects of the gods. That was you. YOU recruited monsters for your army. YOU went against Reyna's orders and marched against this camp. YOU are the enemy here, Octavian."

Just then, we heard a horn blow. Nico and I whirled and saw the Hunters of Artemis marching through the camp borders. I smiled as Octavian grew in his fear. The Hunters started to make quick work of the Cyclopes and rogue centaurs, while Artemis was taking on the drakons.

"You see Octavian?" I sneered. "Even the _gods_ are against you."

The auger looked at Nico, a frenzied look in his eyes.

"Please Ambassador of Pluto, save me!" Nico shook his head in disgust. "And betray my dad? Never. And besides, I can sense your soul coming to and end."

Octavian gave a shrill scream. I raised my eyebrows at Nico in a "really?" way. He shrugged, which meant that he was faking it.

But Octavian never knew that.

Suddenly, a woman, 40 feet tall and made of dirt, rose up from the ground. I watched in horror as Jason, Piper, and Leo on his dragon rushed towards Gaea. Octavian inched towards the onager. Nico and I raised our swords.

"Step away, Octavian." I said slowly. He grinned maniacly. "If I am dying, then I shall take as many people with me!" He reached for the lever that activated the onager.

I screamed, "NOOOO!", and Nico and I threw our swords, which pinned Octavian against the tree.

But I realized it was too late as two smoldering hunks of Imperial Gold flew into the sky. One aimed towards the mass of hunters, and another towards Gaea, Jason, Piper, and Leo.

As the onager's fire blasted towards its target, I could only watch horror as the explosions lit the sky with a sickly gold color. The explosions fused into some kind of large inferno in the sky. I had to shield my eyes to protect them.

When I opened them, I saw the Hunters flat on the ground, many dead by the looks of it, monsters surrounding them. I looked up, and saw Jason and Piper falling with Leo and Festus beside them. I saw that Festus's tail had been severed.

"Nico!" I said, snapping out of my stupor. "Get them!"

Nico nodded quickly. He spread out his hands, sending skeletal eagles flying up from the ground and slowed their fall. I relaxed.

"Oh good," I said. "At least Gaea is-" A crumbly laugh cut me off. "No.." Nico said. "All those Hunters...for nothing?"

I couldn't speak as I stared in wonder. Because rising out of the ground next to the Big House, was Gaea. I suddenly burned with anger.

"Nico! I need you to get me to Gaea." He stared at me.

"No, Percy! You'll die and..I don't want to experience losing someone over again!" He said, blinking back his tears.

I walked up to Nico and held up his chin. "Listen cuz. I promise you that I will be back for you. But if I don't go and take Gaea down, more people like Thalia and the Hunters will be hurt. You understand that, right?" He nodded.

"Good, now I need you and some others to drive Gaea towards the ocean." He nodded, took his sword, and ran off.

I removed my sword from Octavian's shirt.

"Run, Octavian. Run far, far away, and never return." I told him.

The pale boy nodded and started running, fleeing the battle scene.

I ran off to find Reyna, slicing monsters in my path. I found her helping Thalia Grace cut down a drakon.

"Hey Lightning Bug!" I called. Thalia turned around.

"What kind of name is that?" She said as she dodged a swipe from a drakon. Reyna swooped down on Blackjack and slashed at the drakon's neck, letting golden dust flow.

"Hey, boss!" Blackjack whinnied. I smiled at that. Somethings never changed. "We can catch up later Blackjack! Right now, I need you!"

He flapped his wings in excitement. "All right! Let's just kill this ugly first!"

I nodded. I summoned water from the air, and used sprayed it like a jet to get as high as the drakon's head. I used Riptide to stab its eyes out, then I rolled to the ground as Thalia vaporized it with a lightning bolt. Reyna and Blackjack landed beside me. "It's great to see you again, Percy. Although, I wish we could meet again under better circumstances." The Preator told me.

I nodded. "The feeling's mutual. But Reyna, I need Blackjack to stop Gaea." I said. Reyna nodded and got off Blackjack. I got in him and capped my sword. "Ready, old friend?"

"As I remember, boss, back in the old days we nearly got killed." He whined.

I smiled. "Come on, bud."

As I took off, I yelled down. "Thalia! Reyna! Nico needs your help! He's down by the beach! Go now!"

They nodded and ran as I flew across the gray sky. As I flew, I saw campers fighting for their lives. I wanted to go down and help, but resisted the urge to. If my plan worked, all the problems would disappear in a flash. That is if my plan worked.

* * *

 **Well, tell me what you think! As always, like and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I was so glad when so many people reacted positively to this story! I just couldn't believe it! Well now, I will be committed to this story, not that I wasn't before, but I will DO THIS!**

 **And it won't be cliche!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The True Gaea

(Percy)

I had barely formed a plan from what Jason and Kymopoleia talked about under the sea. She talked about how Gaea killed Oranous. If what she said was right, I could beat Gaea by dragging her into the ocean which was the Primordial Pontus's domain.

* * *

As I flew over the beach, I saw Nico leading Thalia, Reyna, and some Hecate campers in driving Gaea to the sea. I swooped down behind Gaea and motioned for Blackjack to hold us there. As he kept me just above the ocean, I concentrated on the seas below me. Slowly, the wave began to pull Gaea in. She stumbled backwards as she tried to keep balance. Finally, she fell.

She looked up at me with a look of pure hatred. Suddenly a silver arrow pierced her neck, letting sand spill through. Others pierced her through the chest.

I looked at the beach and saw Artemis in a silver bodysuit, notching another arrow in her long bow.

"Lady Artemis!" I yelled. "Keep shooting those arrows!" She nodded and kept shooting, weakening Gaea. I helped by creating tidal waves to push Gaea down into the water. She yelled and jets of sand flew at me but her control over earth was terrible in the water. Blackjack whinnied and had to dodge sand. "Boss! Let's finish her!" He said. I looked at him.

"You... You'll really help me with this?" I said uneasily, because this was practically a suicide mission.

"Anything for you, Boss!" I smiled. "All right then Blackjack, dive!"

We dove down, dodging sand jets as we went. Gaea realized that we were trying to finish her and sneered. "Tough luck, Son of Poseidon! You'll be drowning in earth before you know it!"

And with that she began to sink. At first, I thought this was good, but then I saw she was beginning to cover herself in a cacophony of sand. I urged Blackjack to go faster, and faster we went. Gaea saw us coming and started to go underwater. We dove in after her. Blackjack suddenly slowed. Since we were underwater, he couldn't move normally. I didn't speak, since there was no time for that. I just...concentrated. I willed the sea to push us downward so we could get inside Gaea's cacoon. We dove and...made it!

Blackjack took deep breathes as I studied Gaea. Her face was crumbling apart, and she was wrinkled and tired. Blackjack and I landed on the sand.

I got off and walked towards Gaea, Riptide uncapped for now.

"Well, it seems you did well Percy Jackson." She whispered. "I shall tell only you my secret."

I stared at her confused.

"Surprised? I should hope so. You see, I am Terra, Gaea's Roman aspect. Gaea is the loving mother who gave birth to the Elder Cyclopes, the Hundred Handed Ones, and the Titans. But when she had enough of Ouranos, she gave complete control of this body to me. Back then, I wasn't Roman. I was just Gaea's bad side. But when the Romans came along, they didn't focus on Gaea's loving side. Only my deeds. I became the acual Gaea. I'm only telling you this because you interest me."

I was in shock. Gaea not really bad? Consider my mind blown. Literally. "But then... where is Gaea?" I asked.

Gaea, no, Terra smiled. "Ah, that. When the Romans declared war, like all the the Olympians, I was incapitated with Gaea. It was then that Gaea broke away from me, and wandered off, deciding to help you. She whispered in Damasen's ear, giving him motherly advice. But from all the time I had controlled Gaea, she was weakened. In fact, the only living souls who know are you, me, and Gaea." She gave a laugh.

I drew Riptide. "How does this matter? It's news to me, but I only have one goal right now."

I rushed towards Terra, slashing through wet jets of sand, ignoring her screams of terror, and stabbed her in the chest. She began to crumble to the ground.

I smiled, the Second Giant War being over at last. "Um, boss?" Blackjack whinnied nervously. I looked around and saw that the cacoon was cracking apart. "Oh no." I said. I tried to summon water to protect us, but I couldn't as the cacoon exploded.

* * *

(Nico)

I stood on the shore, worried for Percy in the silence that followed after he dove into the water. I waited, and waited. Thalia soon came up to me. "Where's Percy?" She asked. I could only point to Gaea's cacoon underwater.

Soon, the cacoon exploded sending sand all over. Wet sand sprayed everywhere, piling in gloss everywhere.

I covered my eyes, and when I opened them, most of us were covered in sand up to our waists.

"Percy!" I called, digging myself out. I ran all over, trying to find him. Suddenly, I tripped over something. A leg! I called some campers to me, and we dug up the body.

When we were done, I couldn't believe it. I was speechless. His face had deep cuts all over, as did his whole body. We had unearthed Blackjack as well.

At least Blackjack looked better. He only had a sprained wing.

"Apollo campers! Over here!" I called. And I couldn't help it, but I cried for my big brother as they carried him off.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this! Next chap will have Percy on Olympus! Well we'll see how that goes!**

 **I want to give a shout out to you guys. Please review and tell me of its too cliche! I like the Guardian idea, but want this to be kinda different.**

 **Also, check out my friend's story, Secrets of the Universal Gods Sam the son of H.**

 **Signing off for now, Sun Demigod!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Let's move on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Back to Life

(Percy)

I woke up in a room with blank golden walls. It had no decor except from a white door located in one of the corners of the room. My vision was blurry. I saw someone looking over me.

"Annabeth?" I groaned. My body was aching all over, but I didn't feel any casts.

"No." I heard Nico's voice say. "It's Nico."

Then my vision cleared, and I saw Nico and Thalia's faces looking over me, tears swimming in their eyes. I sat up, looking at them. "Are you guys okay? How's everyone?"

"Everything and everyone's allright." Nico said. "Blackjack was found buried in sand and had two broken wings. He's having them set in casts by Poseidon and Lady Hecate, so he'll be fine."

"Forget about everything else, are you okay?" Thalia asked, her voice knit with concern.

"I'm fine." I said. "Wanna arm wrestle?"

"Sure." Thalia said smirking. "Let's go now."

"Thalia," Nico said, but still smiling. "Percy just got out of bed."

"Hey," I said to Thalia, seriousness coming into my voice. "I will never leave you or Nico. We're family, right? And family sticks together."

Thalia smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"And I would never leave Annabeth." I continued. "She means everything to me."

Nico and Thalia exchanged looks. I ignored it and took a few steps out of bed, and I would have fallen on my face if Nico hadn't caught me.

"Apollo said you have to get crutches, Percy." He said.

"Wait, Apollo? I got hurt that bad?" I asked.

Thalia smiled. "You're as kelp-brained as ever, you know. You're on Olympus Hospital."

She took blue crutches from one of the walls, and handed them to me. "Come on, Kelp-for-Brains," she said, leading me out the door. "Zeus is going to give out the rewards!" I could tell she was excited.

My crutches were hard to use, but I got the hang of it as we walked out of the hospital. As we walked to the throne room, satyrs, dryads, and minor gods thanked me for Gaea. I felt kinda bad inside, since nobody but me knew that Gaea was a real Mother Earth. It was Terra that was the evil queen.

But I would clear Gaea's name after the rewards. And I hoped that they would listen. I was distracted with the thought of Gaea and Terra when I bumped into Hecate the goddess of magic.

"Um, sorry Lady Hecate." I said. "I was.."

"Distracted? I know. You must feel great anxiety." She said. Nico and Thalia glanced at each other.

"Um, I heard that you were helping Blackjack?" I asked. "How's he doing? Is he okay?"

"He is doing well, for a pegasus." She said, a small smile on her face. "And it is a real pleasure to work with your father. I'll be seeing you Perseus."

And with that she walked away, leaving me slightly confused.

I turned and looked and Thalia and Nico. Their mouths were wide open.

"Th-The rumors are true..." Nico said breathlessly.

"Wait, what? What rumors? What do you mean?" I said.

Thalia just shook her head. "We'll tell you later. Right now we have to get to the throne room."

I nodded and we hurried as fast as we could. Which wasn't very fast because of me. On crutches. Slowly.

* * *

(Artemis)

I was sitting on my throne at the rewards ceromony, bored and waiting for my father to finish his boring speech.

He was praising the heroes, as usual, although his son Jason Grace might have been receiving too much praise.

I know he and the daughter of Aphrodite along with the flirting son of Hepheastus thought that the Prophecy of Seven was about them and charged Gaea in a last bid, but in the end, they failed. In the end the "storm" was Perseus Jackson.

And it wasn't their fault either. It was that Roman scoundrel of an augur, Octavian. I hoped that he was getting what came to him back at New Rome, since he fired and killed 11 of my great hunters.

But in the end, the one who killed Gaea was none other than him. Perseus Jackson. I kept thinking about how he defied all my beliefs of men. Men were cowards, betrayers, selfish, but Percy was none of these. I thought about how he took down Gaea. He selflessly dove down into the cacoon and beat Gaea ignoring the consequences.

He treated his friends right, and cared for most creatures he came across. Evidence of that was the many friends he had and the Ophiotaurus that was floating right above us in a water sphere, mooing rhythmically.

I felt a strange feeling. Admiration, maybe? No it didn't feel like that. Was it possible that... I loved him? Why? No, I am Artemis, the goddess of maiden hood, I told myself. I chalked down the feeling to respect for a man.

A man that set himself far apart from the other males I knew...

But my heart wasn't so sure as the Savior of Olympus walked in. It began thumping at an alarming rate. I pushed away my thoughts and started to pay attention. Percy had blue crutches and had blue hospital robes on him. My lieutenant, Thalia, and that son of Hades Nico, were supporting him and helping him to his seat.

Those two were spending a lot of time together. I wondered if they could actually be together. They were pretty close these days.

But I would let Apollo call me Arty forever before I would let my lieutenant follow a man. Although, for a son of Hades, Nico Di Angelo was surprisingly charming. He was sweet and kind to all his friends. Kind of like Perseus...

"Percy Jackson!" Zeus thundered, snapping me out of my stupor. "You have done great services for Olympus. You and many heroes shall be rewarded." He motioned to the other Olympians, including me.

We nodded. Time for the reward ceremony.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter! As you can see, I'm balancing all of my stories. I'm doing fine, and will keep doing great this indefinitely. Please review! I would like to know how I can improve this.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! Time for the next chapter! Let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Heartbreak

Third Person View

Zeus and the other Olympians lined up side by side.

"Jason and Thalia Grace!" The king of the gods called.

The two siblings stood up from their seats and walked up to their father. They stood in front of him, waiting. "You, Thalia, have done great things for this Prophecy of Seven." Zeus said "You and the Amazons helped the Athena Parthenos get to Camp Half-Blood. For this, I reward you."

A lightning spark flew from Zeus's master bolt and right into Thalia's head. "Nooo!" Percy yelled, as Nico struggled to keep him seated. But Zeus held up his hand and Percy sat down. Thalia opened her eyes and appeared to be fine.

"Um, what happened Dad?" She said.

"I have given the greatest power that I can give besides godhood." Zeus said. "You now have a new power: controlling electrical impulses of the human brain." Thalia looked surprised, but Zeus continued.

"This power works like charmspeech. Although, unlike charmspeech, this power depletes you greatly. You can also shut down a person's brain, but not for long."

Thalia nodded and sat back down. Zeus then shot a full blast from his master bolt at Jason. When the smoke cleared, Jason was holding his old gold coin and and replica of the Master Bolt.

"Jason Grace, you shall now wield your old weapon, and a small portion of my Master Bolt." Zeus said. Everyone looked and saw that Zeus's master bolt had shrunk a bit. Jason nodded and went back to his seat.

Zeus stepped back as Aphrodite stepped forward.( **A.N. I'm not going to do Piper's prize, since if I'm not making them gods, it's hard to make a prize for Piper.** )

Aphrodite stepped back and Hepheastus stepped forward. "Leo Valdez!" He called.

Leo stepped up from his seat and walked quickly to his dad. "You have many accomplishments from this quest." Hepheastus said. Leo smirked and stood up straighter.

"You tamed a wild robotic dragon, when no one else could, and named it Festus, strangely. You designed the plans for your grand ship, the Argo II. You even built back your dragon after it broke!" Hepheastus continued, smiling. "For that, I will upgrade your tool belt."

Leo's tool belt glowed orange. He yelped and took it off. As the glow faded, he reached into the belt. He pulled out a silver sword. "Whoa." He said.

Hepheastus nodded. "You will now be able to summon weapons from your belt. More complex tools will come out as well, my boy."

Leo nodded. "Thanks, Dad." He said and walked back to his place.

Hepheastus stepped back and Hades came from the shadows and stepped forward. "Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque!"

Nico stepped away from Percy while Hazel broke away from Frank. They both walked to Hades.

Hades smiled at them. "You both have made me proud. So now, I shall reward you. For you, Hazel, I remove the curse from your gems. And Hecate has given me this special gift for you."

Hades held out his hand and a purple orb appeared in them. The orb floated into Hazel's body.

"That orb gave you the powers of a normal Hecate child. Hecate must favor you very much if she gave you that." Hades said.

Hazel nodded, happy she got rid of her curse.

"And as for you," Hades said, turning to Nico. "You shall be my heir to the throne of the Underworld. You will have an honorary place as one of the judges. Your powers that come from me will be advanced greatly."

Nico nodded with a grin. The children of Hades went back to their seats.

Hades stepped back as Ares stepped forward.

"Frank Zhang!" He called.

Frank stumbled out of his seat and walked quickly to Ares.

"Frank," Ares said as he shifted into Mars. "You have made me very proud. For this you will be relieved of your firewood."

Frank stared as Mars took his firewood and crushed it. Surprisingly, he didn't die.

"Now then," Mars said. "Know that although you may not have a big role in this quest, like Percy, Leo, or Hazel, you have made me more proud than any other child of mine."

Frank nodded and walked to his seat.

Mars stepped back as Athena stepped forward.

"Annabeth Chase!" She called.

* * *

(Artemis)

I was bored as I watched the demigods have their rewards. Finally, I watched as Annabeth came forward as my sister called her.

"For your greatest efforts in defeating Arachne, finding the Athena Parthenos, and even restoring my bond with the Romans, I shall reward you with the job of building back the two camps."

Annabeth squealed with joy. A light gray aura came around her. When it dissappeared, Athena grinned.

Just then, a boy in the audience started a huge applause, which was irregular. Soon, the applause died down, leaving Annabeth grinning. I saw Percy staring at the boy, a look of fury upon his face.

Then Poseidon spoke. "Percy, since you are injured right now, I won't give you your reward just yet." Percy nodded. Then we all flashed away.

* * *

I appeared in my camp. The Hunters came to me. "Milady, when will we be moving camp?" They asked.

"Soon," I replied. "We'll have to wait for Thalia first. In the meantime, start packing." As the Hunters walked off, I could see their faces covered with grief. I couldn't blame them. Morale around among the hunters now was pretty low. The hunters were either depressed or they were paying their respects to our fallen hunters.

I went to my tent to confront myself about my feelings. As I went by, I noticed a wispy figure walking by the outskirts. I drew my bow and went to go scope it out.

* * *

(Percy)

I got back to camp with Thalia and Nico. That was strange, I thought. Why didn't Annabeth take me home?

Nico and Thalia took me straight to my cabin. I was just as I left it before Hera kidnapped me.

They laid me down, but didn't leave.

"Uggh." I said. "I need to get out of here."

Nico smirked. "Oh, sure you do."

Thaila smiled. "Like you have anything special to do?"

I nodded. "I've gotta go see Annabeth!" I said.

They both exchanged a glance.

I stared at them.

"Fine," I said, "But I will get out of here soon."

Nico and Thalia nodded with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. It was going to be a long while.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked. I never should've asked.

Line Break: 2 hours later

I collapsed on my bed. Thanks to the medics at Olympus, I had began to feel better already. But with that came extreme lameness.

Thalia and Nico had forced me to play so many games of Monopoly, Sorry!, Checkers, Chess, Go Fish, War, Regular Cards, Candyland, Operation, and the worst of all, Chutes and Ladders! I mean, who plays that?

Then we moved on to playing the Wii U I had installed into the cabin.

The soon to become boring games I played were Nintendo Land, Super Mario 3D World, Mario Party 10, Sonic Boom, Super Mario Bros Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl Wii U.

After beating me one last time at Super Smash Bros. Brawl Wii U, I threw my controller at Thalia, who ducked out of the way.

"I'm done!" I yelled. "I can't take it!"

I stormed out of the cabin to find Annabeth, dropping my crutches and not caring about the pain

I raced out and saw a huge crowd at the Pavilion.

The same boy who had started the applause for Annabeth was holding her hand. Annabeth was giggling with him about something.

The crowd was made up off all the Greek demigods except for Leo, Thalia, Nico, Piper, and the Hunters.

I didn't know why the camp liked this boy all of a sudden. Was there something special about him?

I looked closer to see his features more.

He had tan skin with dirty blonde hair. He had a well built body and fine legs. But he had this nasty smile on his face.

Then I stared in horror as he made out with Annabeth. I stormed back into my cabin and started ripping up all the pictures I had with Annabeth. Why would she do that? Why? It's not like her?!

The crowd began to chant. "Aaron! Aaron! Aaron! Aaron!"

Thalia and Nico tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't listen. I packed some of my stuff into a bag and ran out.

I got to the stables and hitched up Blackjack.

Blackjack whinned at me. "Where are we going, boss?" He asked.

I didn't even reprimand him for calling me boss.

I got on him. "I don't know, Blackjack." I said. "I don't know."

Then we soared off into the night sky.

I kept thinking back to what happened.

How could Annabeth betray me? After all we had been through? Did our time together actually mean anything?

Or was she a heartless jerk?

I just stopped dwelling on it and began to sob into the night sky, Blackjack being my only comfort.

Blackjack and I had reached the Pacific Ocean. Blackjack was getting worried as a storm got closer to us, flashing lightning bolts as it went.

I didn't pay attention until it was too late, however.

I flew Blackjack too close to the storm. I tried to get us out of there, but I saw it was too late as the bolt the bolt struck me and I fell off Blackjack, I couldn't help but thinking Zeus would be glad that I had died this way.

I closed my eyes as my vision went black.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! The next chapter to The Current of the Hunt! Sorry it took so long. I had to take a break. But now I'm back! Of course there is school... But I also want to know what you guys are thinking! So review! Also, try to take a guess at who the wispy figure is! The winner gets an imaginary Blue Coke! Also, there's a poll on my profile. Plz go and vote!**

 **So long for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's get on with this Pertemis story! Yeah! I really want to know how you like this story so plz review!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Heartbreak: Part 2

(Artemis)

As I got closer to the wispy figure, I began to see its features. Along with seeming to be an escaped soul, it seemed to be a young girl with obsidian black hair.

I drew my bow and aimed my arrow well. I wouldn't have an attack on my camp in its weakened state.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Why do you invade my camp?"

The figure turned around at me.

Its face had completely no features. Its head was just a shape of blue, wispy mist.

Suddenly, for a brief while, the figure's face shifted to a very confused Zoë Nightshade, my former leutennant before Thalia.

Then Zoë turned into a small wisp then zoomed into the sky.

I stared up after the wisp, wondering what had just occured. Was it an escaped spirit? Something from the stars? A sign?

Suddenly, my lieutennant, Thalia, came, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Milady!" She said breathlessly. "It's Percy. He's missing!"

I looked at her in confusion. "What? How? Why?" I asked. Percy was important to Thalia, I knew that. Although I had no liking for men, I would have to help Thalia on this one.

Thalia shook her head. "There's no time to explain! We have to go now!"

Whatever discomforts I had with Thalia ordering me around were pushed aside as I rushed to gather the girls, and set them up for my mission.

* * *

(Percy)

When I woke up, my whole body ached. I groaned and got up slowly, taking in the fact that I was lying on a beach.

But something was off about this beach. The sand was entirely blackened and moist. I turned to my back and saw Blackjack lying on the sand as well.

I rushed to him immediately. "Blackjack!" I said. "You gotta be okay! You are, right?"

I shook him over and over. And still, he lay motionless. I kept trying to move him, not wanting to think about the fact that he might be dead. I wouldn't think about that, I couldn't. I had already lost the most important thing in my life, I couldn't lose my horse too.

Just when I thought it was over for Blackjack, he mumbled something about donuts and coasters.

I could've cried right there out of relief and joy. I silently sweared that after all this, I would get Blackjack a lifetime supply of donuts.

But right now, my mind was drawn to the sounds of sobbing. I strained to make out that sound. The sobbing was feminine, must've been a woman just over 30. I wanted to go find the source, but I wouldn't leave Blackjack. I couldn't. I had to stay to make sure he was okay.

So I laid there with my close friend as sobbing echoed across the beach.

* * *

(Annabeth)

I was having the best time of my goddamn life. Aaron, the son Minos, had come to camp and had been claimed when Percy was in the hospital. During that time, even Apollo had believed that Percy was done for.

I didn't lose many tears. Now, people might call me vulgar names for that, but truth be t7old, I was planning on dumping Percy after the incident in Rome. I still wanted to be his friend though, so I kept up the act in Tartarus. Lot of good that did me when I was cursed by Calypso.

However, after Tartarus, Percy began having nightmares of Tartarus, so out of sympathy, I stayed with him.

But whatever, Percy's nothing now. Aaron's so hot with his chiseled face, rippling muscles, athletic buildup, plus he can buy me all the presents he wants.

Aaron had kissed me in front of the whole camp earlier today, which was awesome as hell. Now, he was taking me to the beach for a romantic moment. I didn't care, I just wanted to be with my boyfriend.

However, as we were walking to the beach, a certain daughter of Aphrodite stood in our way.

"Piper." I said bluntly. I should've known that the daughter of Aphrodite would've had a problem with me and Aaron. She never could see real love.

"Honey," Aaron began, but I cut him off.

"Aaron," I said. "Go to the beach. I'll meet you there."

Aaron nodded and flashed a smile at me. I giggled as Piper made a retching sound.

As Aaron left, I smiled at Piper sickly.

She just shook her head. "Why would you do that? What would you betray Percy like that? There was love between you! You were friends!"

"Sure, you're right." I said. Piper looked hopeful, until my next words. "There _was_ love between us."

Piper let out a sob. "Then what about us?" She asked. "Are we friends?!"

I smiled sickly. "You know, Piper, there's something called _enemies._ You are one of mine."

Piper yelled and rushed at me, her dagger out.

I waited for her to come at me, then pushed her back with my drakon bone sword. I spun and slashed at her, forcing her back.

However, she wouldn't back down. She just kept swinging at me the whole time as I blocked over and over.

During one of her swings, I spun and tripped the girl, sending her lovely face into the ground. She got right up and sent a swing at me, easily blocked by my sword, sending her sprawling.

Even though I was clearly winning, and had the advantage, Piper had a defiant look in her eyes. I just couldn't get around that look. It annoyed me to no end. I gritted my teeth and kept up the guard as she rushed at me again.

But the look stayed. Every time I blocked and smirked in her face, it was there. Every time I kicked her back, it was there. I roared in anger and kicked her back, taking a moment to calm myself.

I frowned as she got up. She wasn't even using the right stance. She was using her dagger like a sword, in fact her stance heavily resembled that of Hazel and Percy.

I brushed that thought aside as I smacked her chest with the flat of my blade after blocking yet another one of her attacks. Blood was coughed out by Piper as I kicked her backwards.

I rushed at her, taking the offensive, as she struggled to block.

"Did you come here for this!" I yelled as I went through slash after slash. "Is this what you wanted? Pain?! Suffering?!"

Piper didn't answer, so I disarmed her quickly. I slashed across her stomach, sending my blade through.

She screamed in pain as the blood came seeping out. I smiled and pushed her to the floor, my foot squashing her head.

After I was satisfied, I let her crawl away, knowing I had eliminated her annoyance.

As I turned to walk away, however Piper spoke.

" **Wait."** She said, charmspeech evident in her voice.

I froze and turned to look at her. Blood was running down her face, and stained her clothes, but she still had that defiant look in her eyes.

 **"I want you to remember this: you'll pay, one way, or another."** She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'll pay for what I did to you."

 **"Shut the hell up!"** She said, making me do just that. **"You'll pay for what you did to Percy. You'll live to the day when you'll regret a thousand times over. Now. RUN."**

I couldn't stop myself as I ran to the beach, leaving Piper to her own wounds.

After a while, I caught up to Aaron at the beach.

"You okay, babe?" He asked as I arrived, winded.

I nodded. "No need to worry sugar. Although, I could use a kiss right now." I added rather seductively.

Aaron smiled and pulled me in for a kiss as we sat down on the sand. As we made out, I couldn't help but remember what Piper said. I huffed mentally. I didnt have to worry about Little Miss Bitch. What could she do to me?

* * *

 **Okay! That's it! This chapter is finished! Plz review on this story! I know that you guys are out there, as this story is getting tons of followers. If I'm right the number is around 60. So plz review! It helps me get out better chapters quicker! Plus, it helps me to not write crap. Cya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there! It's Sun Demigod here, with another chapter of the Current of the Hunt! Let's go!**

 **I just wanna stress this point though. I really want you guys to review! This story has like, 81 followers, but you guys that see this and favorite it and follow it don't review! I'm not saying that you should review every chapter, I'm not. I'm just saying that if you could just maybe review every now and then, so you could tell what you liked about it!**

 **If you guys don't review, I mean, I'll still update. I've still got to finish this story for my friend. But it would really mean a lot to me if you reviewed.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Calm Before the Storm

(Percy)

I had had stayed there for at least 3 days on the beach, staying close to Blackjack. Although the sobbing did eventually stop, I couldn't get over what it was.

It bugged me in a way that I didn't know how. I just couldn't get over it. All I knew about it was that it sounded feminine.

"Blackjack." I whispered to the pegasus, who had recovered a bit over the last few days, just not enough to fly.

"Yeah, boss?" He asked. "Whatcha up to?"

"I wanna go check out what that sobbing was. Can you handle yourself until I come back?"

Blackjack gave a short nod. "Don't worry, boss." He said. "I'll be fine."

I nodded. "Okay." I said, getting up from my spot. "I'll be back soon."

I began to walk up the beach, the black sand crunching under my feet. As I went, I began to notice crumbling ruins laying on the sand, half buried, but still forming some kind of a path. They were all in pieces, but I still could notice some kind of writing on them.

I decided to follow this path, walking past the ruins, my hand relatively close to my pocket, in case I needed Riptide.

Soon, though, I reached a part of the ruins where the path ended, all the stones forming a kind of circle. In the middle of the circle was a woman in a long black dress, with sparkles as bright as the stars, laying down on the sand.

"Hello?" I called out warily to her.

The woman jumped at my the voice, turning around quickly. "Who are you?"

"That depends." I replied. "Who are you and why have you been crying?"

She frowned. "You heard that? Anyways, you don't have to know my name right now. Just call me...Chaos. Yeah, call me Chaos." The woman smiled, pleased with the name she had made for herself.

I felt like I should've gotten away, right there and then, but I didn't sense anything wrong with this woman. But, didn't I know that name? Chaos?

Nonetheless, I really wanted to get the hell out of here. "Um, yeah." I said. "I'll just be off now. It's not too much trouble. I'll just...leave you to your business."

She frowned. "Sorry, Perseus Jackson." Blackjack was instantly teleported in front of her with a flash of black.

I uncapped Riptide with speed and pointed it at her. "Give my horse back, and I'll go."

She smiled a huge smile. "How about we all go?"

In a flash, the world around me disappeared, leaving me flying through black space.

* * *

(Artemis)

My hunters were losing their morale. We had searched all over America and Eastern Europe over the past few days, but we hadn't found anything. My lieutenant, Thalia, had entered a former of depression, thus removing all motivation from the hunters.

After a hard day of searching, we had decided to make camp on some Plains, with nothing but the night sky. The hunters probably would've glad to have some help, after what they'd been through, but sadly, that would not be the case.

The majority of Camp Half-Blood couldn't care less about finding Percy, but Camp Jupiter had gladly offered to help. It was too bad that they had problems of their own. Octavian still lived, and by some power, had been proven not guilty by the court of law.

Thus, Octavian regained his followers and was now trying to usurp both Reyna and Frank Zhang to become "almighty emperor" of the camp. Violence breaking out was daily, thus preventing them from assisting.

I sighed. Give me a deer or a 7 foot drakon and I would have it hanging at your door in a matter of minutes. But give me a Son of Poseidon...

I sat down at the campfire were my hunters were, right beside Thalia.

"Thalia." I called quietly. The girl made no motion.

"Milady." She answered monotonously.

"We will find Percy." I told her. "We're not giving up here."

Thalia frowned and was about to answer when, suddenly, a boy jumped out the shadow that our campfire cast.

"Nico!" Thalia jumped out of her seat. "What's up? Anything on Percy?"

Nico nodded, a joyful grin on his face. "Yeah, I think we've got him this time! My hellhound has got a lead on his scent! Come on, we have to go!"

Thalia grinned and ran to Nico, hugging him. "Oh, thank you..."

She suddenly stopped and looked at me. "Um," she stuttered. "That wasn't."

I just shook my head and smiled at my lieutennant. "Go on."

She bowed to me. "Thank you!" She called as she ran with the son of Hades into the shadows.

* * *

(Poseidon)(3 weeks later)

I had settled myself in my throne on Olympus, Hecate by me. Zeus had summoned the entirety of the Olympian gods, with the exception of some others, to discuss the matter we had upon us.

Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter were all assembled before us, but I tried to keep my eyes off of them. They had disdained my most favored son, and cast him out, and they thought that they could get any with it? And then they choose to complain when the sharks attack. I growled at the thought, when Hecate snuggled closer to me.

"Calm down, my dear." She said smiling up at me, causing me to smile back.

"ORDER!" Zeus boomed, calling my attention to his unnecessarily loud voice. All the demigods and gods now focused on him.

"We have a problem upon us!" He called out. "A possible threat to Olympus!"

The demigods stared at Zeus with intent as he went on.

"As many of you know, Perseus Jackson is missing. But now, we have another dilemma. Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo have gone missing as well. These 3 are arguably the most strongest demigods that we have! What anyone would want with then can not be good." He reported to them.

"Then brother," I suggested. "I agree with your statement totally, but what are we to do? Camp Half-Blood couldn't care less, and Camp Jupiter is in literal turmoil. If we sent any of those two camps, it's most likely that they wouldn't be able to finish the job."

"But we just can't sit around and do nothing!" Hades growled. "My son is lost! We have no idea where he or the others are, and you wish to do nothing?!"

I was about to retort with a shout, but Hecate interrupted me. "I believe what Poseidon means to say is that we shouldn't send in people that are sure to fail. Maybe, just this once, we should take matters into our own hands."

Zeus looked at us, and amused look on his face. "Hecate, what you're saying, you are suggesting that we take matters into our own hands?"

The goddess of magic nodded. "It won't matter anyway if the enemy that we face now have the demigods. We must search for them ourselves."

Zeus pondered this. "All in favor?"

To the campers surprise, we all raised our hands in assent.

"Then we begin immediately."


End file.
